Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will begin airing in February 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Yūta Tanaka will be the director while Hitoshi Tanaka will write the story. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. Synopsis :Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes "Strong, gentle, and beautiful. Princess Lessons!" A long time ago, Haruno Haruka met up with a strange boy named Kanata. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends the Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams to despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Princess Perfume, becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kaido Minami (Cure Mermaid) and Amanogawa Kirara (Cure Twinkle), they form the Princess Pretty Cure Team in order to collect Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl who is in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Puff's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. It's up to the Pretty Cure to save it. * - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfume to Pafu and Aroma. Antagonists * - She is the main villain who is an evil witch. She aims to plunge the entire world into despair. She can transform into a cat-like mascot. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock people's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. "Zetsu" means "despair" while "borg" comes from "cyborg". Minor Characters Items * - The Cure's transformation device. * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform. Locations *'Noble Academy '- The boarding school that the Cures attend. *'Hope Kingdom '- Pafu and Aroma's homeland. Trivia *This is the second series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! where three Cures are introduced in the beginning of the story. *This is the third series after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where two mascots are introduced in the beginning of the story. *This is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. **This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the dresses skirts become shorter when they fight against an enemy. *This is the second series to feature a female mascot antagonist, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure♪, with Siren. *It is assumed that this is the second series to have a blue Pretty Cure who is the princess of her world, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! with Shirayuki Hime. *The Cure's forms are similar to Wedding Peach as they switch out of their princess dresses skirt into a more shorter skirt so battling the enemy can be easier. *This is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **However, this is the first series where the main antagonist can transform herself in a mascot. *This is the second season after Smile Pretty Cure! ''to have mascots who are relatives. *This is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *This is the second season, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have dreams and despair in its story line. *This is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) and Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the second season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. **This is also the second season, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *This is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. *This is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/princess_precure/ *http://asahi.co.jp/precure/princess/ Video References *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-29/go-princess-precure-trademark-filed/.80460 Category:Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery